Ours, Today and Forever
by IAmThePhantomX
Summary: Shared adventures was the ultimate key to Danny Phantom and Samantha Manson's ultimate love. After he saved the world, their friendship blossomed.
1. Prologue: Realizations

**Nickster's back! Here is a new story for you! Please read and enjoy! Review if you feel like!**

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own Danny Phantom. But I own this story!

* * *

**OURS, TODAY AND FOREVER**

_**Prologue**_  
_**Realizations**_

* * *

Winds blowing, leaves rustling, sun shining and birds singing. A typical day at the city of Amity Park in the middle of Summer. Cars passing by, people walking, business as usual.

The day that the Earth was spared from a disastrous moment left a mark in the hearts of many citizens. Little did they know, a fourteen-year-old boy, simple in life yet unique in personality, brought the world uniting. Little did they know, that these "ectoplasmic" beings that they feared, would spare them from an astronomical doom that tested the world's unity and dependence from each other.

Secrets have been revealed. It's time for new beginnings. The world celebrates his bravery and heroism. His legacy is to be written in solid rock, to be passed on to next generations.

As simple as his normal self, his other self brings strength, endurance, perseverance and dignity. It's the symbol of that simple accident that caused his life to change forever. The black and white suit was the reminder of curiosity, which can bring good and bad things. His glowing ectoplasmic green eyes reminds us of his unique self, as a paranormal being.

But above all, was the symbol of his friendship and love to his one and only best friend: The DP Emblem. It became his prominent symbol as a superhero. It became his unique identity as the world's greatest half-ghost superhero. And all of these were the results of one girl in our hero's life: Sam Manson.

"If it wasn't for her, I think I will just be a crazy person with ghost-obsessed parents and a sister acting as if she was a mature lady. I think I will just be a victim of bullying at high school. I think I am just a nobody. Since she came into my life, I thought of her as a friend. And my life changed, thanks to her. At first, I know nothing about these newfound powers. But as Danny Phantom improved, I realized that it was her who was causing me to understand my true self. She inspires me. Whenever I see her, I gain strength to push that ghost back to its realm. She shaped part of my destiny. She was there when I need someone to have fun with. I… just can't be Danny Phantom without her. Phantom owes this to Sam. Those times you spent with her, you can't bargain that. Nothing, not even ghosts, can ever replace our love for each other."

"I really didn't think that I persuading him to enter that 'portal to the ghost world' will cause his life to change. At first, I really blamed myself that he suffered those, but as soon as I saw him realize his new life, I also realized my feelings for him. I felt like regretting nothing. Yes, I know there are lots of boys out there, but this Phantom was the best guy I ever had. Not because he's a half ghost, not because he's hot, or not because he's famous. It's that priceless time I spent with him, from second grade up to this moment. I was too afraid to lose him. He's the best friend I ever had. He was there for me. He accepted me for who I am, as a Goth, as a creature of the night."

"It is ours. We shared adventures, we explored the unknown, and we understood each other. It's ours. Today and Forever."

The couple sat on the soft grass as they watched the beautiful city in action from the top of the hill. This hill was their most special place, the maple tree, the soft grass, and the surrounding mountains bear witness to Danny Phantom and Samantha Manson's love story.

* * *

**THE PHANTOM X. The Alter Ego of Nickster, the Problematique One.**  
**#039**

_**OURS, TODAY AND FOREVER**_  
_**Prologue**_

* * *

Hello, friends! I haven't been on FOR A VERY LONG TIME! And I'm sorry for that! School and work really pushed fanfiction too far from me! But not to worry! I'm back!

And I, Nickster, The Problematique One, have returned as **THE PHANTOM X!** This is my alter ego on Tumblr, and I decided to put it on .

So, my other stories will be on hold. Ask me, why not continue them now? Well, I lost inspiration, and I'm trying to get them back! Any suggested ideas for my existing stories? Tell me! Now as of the moment, here's a new story for you! You will know the timeline as I progress.

Let me know your thoughts! See ya soon!


	2. C1: Flashing Lights

Here's the first chapter! Read and enjoy! Review if you feel like!

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Danny Phantom, I can't. However, this story is mine! :)**

* * *

**OURS, TODAY AND FOREVER **

_**Chapter 1**_  
_**FLASHING LIGHTS**_

* * *

_"Danny!" "Danny Fenton!" "Danny Phantom!"_

_"Can we have a minute with you?"_

_"What are your plans after you saved the world, Mr. Phantom?"_

_"Is that Samantha Manson and the new Amity Park City Mayor with you?"_

_"Danny Phantom! Can you please go ghost for us?"_

_"Can we have your autograph?"_

_"The United Nations congratulations you. Is there something you wish to tell the world?"_

_"Mr. Foley! As the new mayor, what are your plans for the city? Will you still attend school?"_

_"Ms. Manson! Is it true you and Danny Phantom are dating? Is he your boyfriend now? Are you two in a relationship?"_

* * *

**_"Go ghost? There is no ghost yet! But if you insist, here!"_**

**_"As of the moment, we haven't discussed the future of our city. But there will be plans."_**

**_"Yes! I and Danny Phantom are dating! I love this guy so much!" *Grabs Danny's hand and hugs it*_**

* * *

Flashing cameras, reporters and a mob of fans welcomed Danny as he arrived at Casper High; a day after his act of heroism awed the world. Crowds are waiting at the entrance of the school, students trying to catch a glimpse of their schoolmate. If then he was just a nobody in the school, now he is treated like an international sensation.

Accompanying Danny were his friends, Sam and Tucker, who were also on their way to school. Tucker had brought with them security. "Danny! Danny Phantom!" A local reporter got a chance to interview him. "Now that most of the world knows your new life as a half-ghost superhero, what are your plans now?"

With cameras still flashing on him, Danny answered, "Well, maybe while waiting for more ghosts to fight, I think I'm gonna spend my time as a simple high school student. And of course, I'm gonna spend it with my friends."

More interviewers tried to ask Danny, but he, Sam and Tuck managed to enter Casper High, while the media and fans were prevented from entering.

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed. "I can't believe you have that many fans, Danny!"

Danny answered back, "Me too! I didn't expect this kind of publicity! But if this is what the world wants…" Holding Sam's hand, he added, "we'll let them." The trio walked straight to their first class for today. Well guess who greeted them. Of course, their ever best teacher Mr. Lancer.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton! The greatest superhero on Earth. The class has been expecting you-"

Mr. Lancer was interrupted by screaming girls and guys inside the room. They all cheered for their new favorite guy, Danny. As the trio walked into their seats, some girls looked romantically on the ghost boy. "Ugh. Those creepy stares." Sam commented. Mr. Lancer then said, "Okay, students! You have plenty of time with Danny during the break-"

Once again, he got interrupted. The bell rang. But why would a bell ring a few minutes after the class started?

"MOCKINGJAY!" Mr. Lancer yelled. "Who turned on the school bell?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have announcements." An announcer said on the PA system. "We are dismissing classes today and we would like you all to proceed to the canteen to spend some time with Danny Phantom."

The trio looked to each other in shock. "WHAT THE HELL?" "Seriously? I'm this popular?"

"Well," Tucker answered, "we guess. Let's just stay here and avoid the mob-"

"Ooh! Danny! There you are! Your fans are waiting!" Suddenly, a group of girls took Danny's hand and pulled him out the room and into the cafeteria. Tucker and Sam followed him as more students entered the canteen. There, Danny sat on the table, with some interviewers and reporters asking him questions. Fans lined up to get his autograph, and girls kept screeching. This kid has become a massive celebrity!

"Tucker! Sam!" Danny yelled amidst the crowd. They both sat beside him and continued on speaking, while fans asked for his, Tuck and Sam's autographs.

After the interview, all students went back to the main corridor, including the trio. Suddenly, a voice caught Danny's attention. "That was some party you got, Fenturd!"

"Oh, no." Danny slowly turned around to see… Dash. "Not him again!" Danny crossed his hands in front of his face, ready to dodge whatever slap or punch Dash gives.

"Easy, bro! I'm not gonna hut you!" Dash said.

"Yeah, tell that to Fenton!" Tucker exclaimed.

"No, no, no! Just want to tell you that first, sorry, and second, you're my new favorite whimp!"

"Ummm… thanks." Danny's simple response gave Dash a smile, and maybe a new direction for the football star.

"See ya later buddy!" Dash exclaimed as he waved hands and ran quickly. "Wow." Danny said. "What just happened?"

The trio laughed as they walked towards the exit, signaling the end of the school day.

* * *

_**I AM NICKSTER. I AM THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE. I AM THE PHANTOM X.**_  
_**#040**_

_**Danny Phantom - OURS, TODAY AND FOREVER**_  
_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Hello, friends! I just finished my assignments and guess what? MORE TIME FOR FANFICS! More time for writing! More time for Danny Phantom!

I'm officially announcing that I'm looking for a co-writer for the following stories: (1) Dancing in the Stars, (2) With Each Other, and (3) And They Call It Evil Love. If you're interested, tell me!

Back in the old days, I used to give you approximate days for my updates (2 days, 4 days, etc.) NOT THIS TIME! I will surprise you by not telling you my next update! Isn't that great! But I promise updating will not take too long.

Well, that's all. See ya soon!


	3. C2 (Sam): A Walk Home with Him

Here is Chapter 2! Read and enjoy the story! Review if you feel like!

DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to own Danny Phantom, sadly, I can't. However, I own this story!

* * *

**OURS, TODAY AND FOREVER **

_**Chapter 2: SAM**_  
_**"A WALK HOME WITH HIM"**_

* * *

He squeezed my hands as our arms swing while walking along the park. The weather was just perfect for a walk in the garden. Our class just ended, so I and Danny had some time together.

Yeah, we've been dating for almost three weeks now. I still remember that time when I gave him this ring. This golden amethyst reminds me of those "Ah, clueless" memories. He had a crush on that shallow girl, there was that spark with Val, and now he sees me more than just a friend, more than just a ghost friend, and more than a sidekick. He sees me as the one whom he can share his life with. I'm that one who made him realize himself.

We sat down on a wooden bench, overlooking the lake where Box Ghost used to annoy us. Countless times. If you ask me. Me and Danny just sitting beside the lake, then Box Ghost began throwing cute little boxes at us. Yes, these small boxes are cute and you can play with them, but of course you don't want to end up having bruises all over our body! Well, you know what an "annoyed-by-Box-Ghost Danny" would do. Sigh first, complain about Box Ghost, then transforms and kicks butt. Oh, I forgot: banter about boxes!

Danny rested his arm in my shoulders as we waited for the sun to bid goodbye. As the sun turned orangey-red, I remembered when Danny was evil. I really felt sorry for him, that goddamn circus clown freak made him do those terrible things and made him look like an evil person. But despite that, his good side prevailed and even saved me when I plunged into almost death.

I rested my head on his shoulders as the sun slowly becomes red. I smelled his favorite perfume from his white shirt. As he felt my head, he tilted his towards my side. We waited for the sun to finally phase through the horizon.

Finally, the sun has set. The day has ended. Night time has arrived. It's time to go home. Danny and I left the park and walked home. I get to talk to him about some things, such as the homework for today, his dad's new invention, the ghost portal is operational again, and his "third cousin twice removed" Danielle is gonna stay with them! Yes! Danielle, after escaping Vlad's vengeful life, has finally found her new family. Vladdie's gone, and one less ghost to worry about!

Our hands swayed as we walked slowly along the lively streets of Amity Park. Yeah, after people understood that not all ghosts are evil and scary, they now leave their homes and party until midnight, or play in the streets with friends, knowing that Danny Phantom will be there to kick the first ghost who will interrupt this lively night.

The bright moon seemed to have caused my ring to sparkle. I and Danny looked at it, and it is still in its good condition, just like how he slipped it on my finger. Ah, that sweet moment. Yes, we may be young and we still have a lot to learn, but you cannot interfere with the feelings of the heart. Love will find a way, even getting in your way.

Danny took me to our home, and we exchanged final thoughts and sweet words before he left. He always gives me kisses on my cheek before we part ways for the day. The first true love's kiss we ever had was the one on the snowy place. Yes, I was too afraid to lose him. But as I have said, LOVE WILL ALWAYS FIND A WAY.

* * *

_**I AM NICKSTER. I AM THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE. I AM THE PHANTOM X.**_  
_**#041**_

_**Danny Phantom - OURS, TODAY AND FOREVER**_  
_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Hello friends! Here's a short chapter for you! Sorry if it's too short, but I will make the next one longer! I promise!

Still, I'm looking for co-writers for my three other ongoing stories. Interested, just tell me!

THIS IS STILL RUMORS, but I think DANNY PHANTOM IS BACK! Everyone, every Phan, has seen it. On Tumblr, on Twitter, on Facebook, even on Fanfiction! It's just speculations. Good ol' Butch hasn't made an announcement yet. But let us not lose hope!

See ya again next time!


	4. C3 (Danny): She Really is Shallow

Here is Chapter 3! Read and enjoy the story! Review if you feel like!

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to own Danny Phantom, sadly, I can't. However, I own this story!**

* * *

_** OURS, TODAY AND FOREVER**_

_**Chapter 3: DANNY**_  
_**SHE REALLY IS SHALLOW**_

* * *

As Danny Phantom, the world's half-ghost superhero, you really can't avoid a mob of fans rushing towards you. Arrive at London, and they will all ask you for photographs. I really didn't enjoy my Paris vacation with Sam, I got flown away by fans. We went to California to attend a "Danny Phantom Fan Convention" in San Diego.

Well, I think this is now normal and I should get used to it. After all, I saved the world, the people would really try to get to see me, get my autograph and have photo ops.

Yeah, I do have a lot of fans. But I remember one particular fan girl who I always see everywhere: I would see her in school, I would see her in the mall, and I would see her in the park. Her name is Paulina. She's that girl whom every guy was talking about. Every guy wants to date her! Every guy in the school tries to do their antics and techniques, but they all fail. Well, I still remember that time when I did try to ask her to the dance. Well, bad luck, my pants just fell down! What a bummer. But luckily, here comes Sam, to the rescue. And what did she just call her? Shallow! Right in the face!

Just a few days, I just realized that she was just in love with my ghost side. Yes, she's crazy about Danny Phantom, but she despises and slams Danny Fenton to the ground. What the f? She only loves me for my ghost self? I don't think something like that will last forever. From that moment, I stopped having an interest on her. Yes she might be beautiful and her beauty captures the eyes of many guys out there, but true love is not on the outside, but the inside. An attitude like that is a no-no for me.

Just this morning, Sam and I were walking on our way to school, when we spotted a guy trying to get Paulina's attention. That bitch just slammed him with words. Poor guy. Paulina's expectations are so high. Then she spotted me and Sam passing by the park. She then walked towards us and slammed us with this question: "Are you two losers still dating?"

My one and only Sam, ready to fight, stood up in front of her and answered back gravely with a sinister look: "Yes, we are dating, and there's nothing you can do about it!" I gave Paulina a grin and Sam clenched her fists as she slowly backed out. We continued walking, leaving Paulina with a bewildered and shocked look.

I don't really know what is going on her, but I have a hunch that she still likes Phantom. I finally got the chance to tell her what Phantom really feels about her.

This afternoon, Sam was on her way home, when Paulina attempted to attack her again, but this time, not by words, but with a fight. That girl is really testing our patience! Doesn't she understand that I and Sam are already together? DOESN'T SHE UNDERSTAND THAT?

Paulina started a catfight with my Sam, pulling each other's hair and strangling their arms.

_"Why are you doing this, Paulina? Can't you just stop barging into our lives?"_

_"No! Danny is mine! He has been trying to court me, and I just realized my feelings for him!"_

_"That? THAT WAS YOUR REASON? You just realized that after we started dating?"_

_"Yes, and I hope he does the same! Until you barged in!"_

_"No, you barged in! Leave us alone!"_

Fortunately, I saw those two fighting outside the school. I quickly ran towards them and intervened, trying to sedate the two. Yes, I do realized that Paulina only likes Phantom, so I transformed into Phantom, and hugged Sam in front of Paulina. Sam gave her a sinister grin as Paulina was in shock.

I turned to Paulina and said this: "You only like Phantom. You don't want to accept Fenton in your life. **Sam loves me for whoever I may be.** And that's why I love her back."

By uttering those words, I made Paulina realize that his attitude is causing her to have high expectations from guys. It's her choice if she wants to change, it's her life, after all. After that, we turned away and began walking home, left Paulina alone. She deserves that humiliation after all the things she did to me and Sam.

I flew Sam to her home, and had a fun time after school, watching videos, playing games, and cuddling, looking at the stars, and kissing. I don't think I and Paulina will have the same fun as what I have with Sam.

* * *

_**I AM NICKSTER. I AM THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE. I AM THE PHANTOM X.**_  
_**#042**_

_**Danny Phantom - OURS, TODAY AND FOREVER**_  
_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Hello friends! Well, I'm on Tumblr. If you want to follow me, my Tumblr is: "itsthephantomx". Additionally, I am the creator of the Phandom Network! It's a Tumblr blog about Danny Phantom, and it is a directory of blogs dedicated to Danny Phantom. And the network also has the ultimate shipping guide, where you can find the list of ships or pairings!

September is officially named "DANNY PHANTOM SHIPPING MONTH"! There are currently two events ongoing on the Phandom, entitled "SHIPTEMBER" and "ALL SHIPS MONTH". Yes, you can post anything about your favorite ship! Mine is Amethyst Ocean, and this story is my official entry to Shiptember.

Well, that's all. See ya soon!


	5. C4 (Him): Meeting the Goth Girl

_Here is Chapter 4 in Danny's perspective! Read and enjoy the story! Review if you feel like!_

_DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to own Danny Phantom, sadly, I can't. However, I own this story!_

* * *

_**OURS, TODAY AND FOREVER **_

_**Chapter 4: HIM**_  
_**MEETING THE GOTH GIRL**_

* * *

_You know what they say, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Well I have the same principle in life: When life gives you a friend, don't let him or her go._

_There was this girl I met during our second grade._

I was playing race with Tucker, where we would see who could get first to a place. "Let's get it started, Tuck!" I shouted excitedly.

"Oh, I'm gonna beat you!" Tuck answered back, ready to make me eat his dust. So, we ran towards the playground. We ran as fast as we could, avoiding obstacles like people, tables, lockers and even passing through the canteen for a shortcut!

Yes, I did win the race, and I continued walking backwards as I see Tucker arrive second. "I won!" I gleefully shouted, and I was so happy and proud that I didn't notice that I was about to hit a person while walking backwards. Tucker's eyes grew as she saw me fall down the soft grass with not just a person, but a girl.

"Ow!" "Ouch!" We both exclaimed as we struggled to get up. That was the first moment that I saw her face. She had amethyst eyes and lips, and she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black skirt with green lines, and purple stockings. She was also sporting combat boots. What a heavy set of shoes to wear to school!

When I stood up and helped her stand up as well, she slapped my hand and hissed, "Don't touch me!" I backed out when that shock flowed through my body. I was just trying to help her! She then added, "Watch where you're going!" before she turned around, snobbed and continued walking.

Well, you know how children would react when they get shouted on by other people. I tried to help her and I was about to say sorry, but what did she do? She just whisked away. Well, at that moment, I pouted, and tears began to fall out from my eyes. Now this girl, who happens to turn around and look at me, noticed those tears. As I was about to turn around and walk back to our class, she called me back. "Wait!"

"I'm so sorry." She said, and ran as fast as she could. "I… I didn't mean to make you cry!" She pulled out her purple hanky and started wiping off those tears from my cheeks.

"It's… okay." Danny said.

"It's just… no one likes me. I mean, this is what I want. This is who I am!" She pointed out his dark outfit and boots. "Why can't anyone accept me for who I am?!"

"I know that feeling." I said and gave her a pat on the back. "I get humiliated because my parents are ghost hunters. But do I fall for those taunts? No!" Danny clenched his fist and showed it to the girl. "They're my parents, and I will defend them. If this is who I am, the son of ghost hunting freaks, then this is who I am."

She seemingly understood the same feeling I had. "I felt better now!" She took my hand, and had a handshake. "Thanks, ummm…"

"Danny." I officially introduced myself to the girl, finally meeting a new friend.

"I'm Sam." She closed her eyes and gave me a gleeful smile. "Wanna play with me? And your buddy can come, too!"

"Sure!" Sam ran off to the playground as I and Tucker ran behind. And that was the start of our unbreakable friendship.

_Yes. Her name is Sam. Samantha Manson._

_Goth chick. Creature of the night._

_Best friend. Sidekick. Girlfriend._

* * *

_**I AM NICKSTER. I AM THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE. I AM THE PHANTOM X.**_  
_**#043-01**_

_**Danny Phantom - OURS, TODAY AND FOREVER**_  
_**Chapter 4 (HIM)**_

* * *

Hello! Got something to tell ya!

I'm presenting this story in dual perspective. Yes, every chapter has one Danny's and one Sam's point of view. Both will be telling us the same story, but from different points of view. Isn't that fun?

JUST A REMINDER: **SEPTEMBER 19 is INTERNATIONAL BOX GHOST DAY!** So, post your Box Ghost themed arts on DA or TUMBLR, fanfics on FANFICTION, or even cosplay as Box Ghost and go scare the hell out of people! (As if Box Ghost can scare us! Nah, just kidding! We love ya, Box Ghost!)

Well, there ya go. See ya soon!


End file.
